2020 Busch Clash
| Type = CUST | Description = Race 1 of 2 exhibition races in the 2020 NASCAR Cup Series | Image = 2020 Busch Clash logo.png | image_size = 240 | Fulldate = | Location = Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida | Course_mi = 2.5 | Course_km = 4 | Distance_mi = 220 | Distance_laps = 88 | Distance_km = 352 | Scheduled_mi = 187.5 | Scheduled_laps = 75 | Scheduled_km = 300 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Ryan Newman | Pole_Team = Roush Fenway Racing | Pole_Time = N/A | Most_Driver = Brad Keselowski | Most_Team = Team Penske | Most_laps = 33 | Car = 20 | First_Driver = Erik Jones | First_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Network = FS1 | Announcers = Mike Joy and Jeff Gordon | Ratings = | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle, and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2), Mike Bagley (Backstretch) and Kyle Rickey (3 & 4) | Race Name = Advance Auto Parts Clash }} The 2020 Busch Clash was a NASCAR Cup Series race held on February 9, 2020, at Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida. Contested over 88 laps -- extended from 75 laps due to an overtime finish, it was the first exhibition race of the 2020 NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background , where the race is held.]] The track, Daytona International Speedway, is one of six superspeedways to hold NASCAR races, the others being Michigan International Speedway, Auto Club Speedway, Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Pocono Raceway, and Talladega Superspeedway. The standard track at Daytona International Speedway is a four–turn superspeedway that is The track's turns are banked at 31 degrees, while the front stretch, the location of the finish line, is banked at 18 degrees. Format and eligibility The race is 75 laps in length, and is divided into two segments; the first is 25 laps and the second is 50 laps. The race is open to those drivers who won a pole in the 2019 season or had won "The Clash" previously. The 2020 Busch Clash will not be a predetermined number of cars; rather, the field is limited to drivers who meet more exclusive criteria. Only drivers who were 2019 Pole Award winners, former Clash race winners, former Daytona 500 champions, former Daytona 500 pole winners who competed full–time in 2019 and drivers who qualified for the 2019 Playoffs are eligible. Entry list Eighteen drivers were confirmed to be participating in this event. Although Daniel Hemric and Daniel Suárez were eligible to run the event, they chose not to run with Hemric moving back to the NASCAR Xfinity Series and Suarez focusing in preparing for the 2020 Daytona 500. Practice Erik Jones was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 45.055 seconds and a speed of . Starting lineup The lineup was determined by random draw, with Ryan Newman drawing the top spot. Race Newman was able to hold the lead for a couple of laps until Aric Almirola(10) lined up behind Keselowski and the two Ford Mustangs drove to the front. The high side or outside line seemed to have the most momentum. Newman faded quickly on the bottom, Denny Hamlin(11) gave it a try only to go to the rear as cars lined single file. Martin Truex Jr.(19) also spent some time at the front early in the race. A caution flag was scheduled for lap 25. The Fords and Toyotas pitted in mass at Lap 24, the Chevrolets waited until the yellow displayed and came for service under the caution. Then pitted again just before the restart to pump as much fuel into the tank as possible. Race Strategy The Toyotas pitted at Lap 46 for a splash of fuel, enough to get them to the end. The strategy backfired on Erik Jones(20) as he missed his pit, had to back up, and ultimately lost a lap to the leaders with the lengthly stop. Most of the Fords pitted on Lap 47 so the field was reorganized into two packs. The Chevrolets in the lead and saving fuel, the Fords and Toyotas a half lap down with no worries of running out of gas. Which call will be the correct one? The Fords are making up time, but will there be enough of the 75 total laps left to catch the leaders? Of course, should a caution flag waves, throw everything out the window. Laps Winding Down With 16 laps to go the interval was 10 seconds, with 15 to go it shrunk to seven seconds. With 14 to go, it was four seconds and the two groups combined with 13 laps left in the race. With 10 laps to go, Joey Logano(22), who did not make an extra stop, led while the rest of the field raced three-wide behind him. In turn four, Kyle Busch(18) had a run on the outside and Logano moved up to block him. As they exited the turn Kyle Busch dropped below to pass and made contact with Logano’s left rear quarter panel. The wreck that followed put Busch and Keselowski out of the race. Logano was able to continue but with some damage, Denny Hamlin(11) also scrapped the wall and damaged the right side of his car. The wreck was good news for Jones, who was able to get back to the lead lap courtesy of the lucky dog. The Finish The race resumed with three laps to go, Hamlin led and Almirola ran second. Hamlin opted for the top line on the restart. Truex lined up third behind Aric and Newman sat behind Denny. As they crossed the start/finish line the front of the field accordioned up. Kevin Harvick(4) ran into William Byron(24), who tapped the rear of Newman all on the outside line. When they lost traction and began to spin, half of the field was caught up in the mess. Overtime This time they line up for the restart with Hamlin, Almirola, Chase Elliott(9), and Ryan Blaney(12) in the top four spots. Across the line, into turns 1 & 2 and down the superstretch behind Lake Lloyd everything is good. Hamlin’s car turns sideways going into Turn 3, his damaged fender cut down a rear tire. Spinning is never good, but when it happens at the front of the field it generally leaves a trail of junk cars scattered on the track. =Double Overtime = Six cars made it through the melee and continued to turn laps. Elliott leads but has a flat right rear tire after brushing the wall in the incident. He is running on the inner liner when NASCAR displays the red flag and stops the field at the exit of Turn 2. Austin Dillon(3) sits second, Kyle Larson(42), Newman, and Clint Bowyer(14) are the lead lap cars. Logano and Hamlin sit on pit road, both two laps down. Everyone else is in the garage. When the yellow comes back out, Elliott and Bowyer come to pit road for service. The restart will be Dillon, Larson, Newman, Jones, Elliott, and Bowyer. Any of those drivers could pull off the win. Again in Turn 3, Elliott is pushing Larson to the lead when he dives low to make a pass for the lead. Larson runs him to the bottom of the track and they wreck again. This accident sends Elliott behind the wall. =Triple Overtime = Five left on the lead lap, Hamlin gets a lap back but is still 1 down. He needs another caution to get back on the lead lap. The top 5 are Dillon, Newman, Bowyer, Jones, and Larson. One more time the green flag waves. They make it to the white flag with Newman in front, but the lead changes every quarter mile. Hamlin gets hooked up with Jones and pushes him to the front. The car with the most damage of those still running gets an escort across the finish line from his teammate. The hood is flapping and about to fly off when the checkered flag falls on that “Jones Boy” from Byron, MI. It took 88 laps to complete the Busch Clash, the longest race in its 42-year history. Erik Jones was a lap down and fought his way back to the lead lap. Jones led one lap of the race, the most important one. Race results Media FS1 covered the race on the television side; Mike Joy and Jeff Gordon handled the call in the booth for the race; Michael Waltrip, Vince Welch and Matt Yocum handled pit road for the television side. Television Radio References Category:2020 NASCAR Cup Series Category:2020 in sports in Florida Category:February 2020 sports events in the United States Category:NASCAR races at Daytona International Speedway